Love blinds, but it also unveils
by Skye222AnimeGurl
Summary: Nel is at Grimmjow's New Year Party, but gets her heart broken, will her Prince rescue her?


Love blinds, but it also unveils...

* * *

**New Years Party- New Year's Eve 5:00 pm:**

A hazel eyed beauty stared through her sea-green bangs, hoping that the man she was obsessed with didn't notice her little crush on him. Well, maybe a huge one. She did hope though, that he noticed her.

"I still don't understand what you see in him," A blond said, startling Nel by appearing next to her.

"Tia!" She chided, "How many times do I have to tell you, don't do that to me."

Ignoring her comment, the girl known as Tia stated, "Really Nelliel, what do you see in that man? Sure his body is good looking, but his personality is extremely annoying and his smile is plainly disturbing."

"Mm," She hummed, stroking her long flowing hair with her fingers, "I know, he's a prick at times, but I'm attracted to that. He can be funny sometimes, you know?"

"You've gone mad," the blond concluded, then when on to explain, "How is insulting a girl attractive? It's rather immature of him."

Nel sighed, returning her gaze to the black haired giant, "I don't know, it just is."

She quickly glanced at herself, making sure she looked fine. Her sea-green waves flowed freely on her back, while a tight pale-green tube top dress hugged her ample curves. The dress ended a little below her mid thigh. Gracing her feet were a pair of shining green stilettos

She stole a glance at her friend. Tia was wearing a light blue turtle neck and a white cloth, extending from the shirt, masked the lower portion of her face and clung to the sharp lines of her jaw. (A/N: Kinda like Kakashi from Naruto) She wore white skinny jeans and black leather boots that came up till her shin.

"Hey Nel, 'bel" a rough tenor voiced man said behind them, snaking his arms around the girls' shoulders.

"Hn," Tia acknowledged, without turning around to face Grimmjow, "it's either Tia or Harribel."

Ignoring Tia, Grimmjow went ahead and spoke to Nel, "Likin' my party, babe?"

"Well, as usual, it's awesome! Thanks for inviting me, Grimmjow." She smiled, ignoring the name he used and the uncharacteristic blush that tainted his cheeks.

"How about you 'bel?" He turned to her. The blonde narrowed her sharp, green eyes, and muttered an 'it's fine' under her breath. "Well go ahead, and have fun, screw around with some guys. I'll see you both later near the start of the New Year." And with that, he went off to talk to, more like bother, the ever-quiet Ulquiorra.

"I'm gonna go dance," Tia announced, slowly walking away to the dance floor.

"Hey Nelliel," a tall black haired man called.

Nel stiffened, she knew that voice, it was _him_.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. What do I do? Okay, calm down Nel, what ever will happen will happen. _She quickly recomposed herself and turned around to face him.

"H-hey N-Nnoitora," Nelliel mentally slapped herself for stuttering "how was the game last night? Sorry I couldn't make it."

He grinned, causing her to shift her feet in embarassment, "It was fine, we won 48-45. It would have been nice if you could have made it."

"I guess. I hear you were voted MVP?" At his nod, Nel went ahead and squealed, "That's soo awesome! You really deserve it Nnoitora."

"Thanks but can you not squeal again? Your voice is too high pitched for my liking.."

"Oh, sorry" She smiled. Inside, a small piece of her heart broke.

* * *

**New Years Party- New Year's Eve 7:00 pm: **

"Time for truth or Dare!" Mellory yelled.

Most of the girls' eyes lit up, most of the guys grumbled, but eventually, everyone started gathering around the living room and sat somewhere near the circle. Mellory pulled out her phone, and found the truth or dare application.

"Okay," Mellory started, "Ggio, Truth or Dare?"

"Uh... Dare?"

She grinned evilly, "Ask the person next to you to choose a piece of clothing.

Now take it off for the next 4 rounds. And it can't be something like Glasses or Socks."

She looked at Sui Feng who was somewhat blushing.

"Uh, shirt" the assassin like girl muttered. Slowly Ggio started unbuttoning his shirt.

Getting annoyed, Sui Feng's eyes narrowed and snapped, "NOT LIKE A STRIPPER, YOU IDIOT!"

He smirked, slowing down his pace even more.

Mellory sighed, "Let's try and keep this T-rated, people," then got up to hand him the phone. Once he had completed his dare, he looked around to choose his victim.

"Grimmjow? Truth or Dare?"

"I'll do truth this one time" He grinned, showing off his feral teeth.

Ggio rolled his eyes, "If you wake up one day and realize that you are invisible, what will be the naughtiest thing you would like to do?"

"Go into the girl's locker room and harrass them of course"

This earned chuckles from all the guys in the house, and frowns and scowls from most girls, a few giggled at the thought.

"Oy, Nnoitora, Truth or Dare?" Grimmjow asked.

"Truth"

"What is the worst feature of the person next to you?" Grimmjow read off, then looked at the person next to him, and paled. _Oh no... not her... anyone but her._

Nnoitora thought about it for a moment... "I'd have to say her hair... It's such an obnoxious color, and it's way to long... I prefer it short and straight."

Nel kept smiling, even though she was breaking to peices inside. "Oh, eheh sorry about the way nature made me, Nnoitora."

Tia placed a hand over hers, reassuring her.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." Nel said, standing up abruptly, then running away.

Grimmjow yelled, "What the hell did you do that for jerk!"

"What? It was merely a truth, and I told the truth."

"You didn't have to go and break her heart." Tia stated, getting up to go find Nel. "Excuse me, and Gilga, go die in hell."

* * *

**New Years Party- New Year's Eve 11:53 pm:**

"Nel?" Grimmjow called, "you there?"

Nel stood against the balcony, admiring the beautiful sky. Grimmjow saw her and smiled at the sight before him. He slowly walked up to her.

"Hey, you okay?" he whispered.

"Huh?" She jumped, startled, "Oh, hey Grimmjow, yeah I'm fine. Tia made me feel better."

"Lemme just tell you one thing... He's soo not worth it. There are tons of other guys that are just forming lines for you. I mean, you're like a goddess to all those men." Grimmjow whistled.

Nel just laughed and gave a smile, "Thanks. That made me feel better."

_I don't want this moment_

_To ever end_

_Where every thing's nothing, without you_

_I wait here forever just to,_

_To see you smile_

_Cause it's true_

_I am nothing without you_

"No problem," he said offering his hand, "care to dance? It's almost midnight..."

She nodded and took his hand, and he slowly placed his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They started to sway in peace.

T_hrough it all_

_I've made my mistakes_

_I'll stumble and fall_

_But I mean these words_

_I want you to know_

_With everything, I won't let this go_

_These words are my heart and soul_

_And I'll hold on to this moment you know_

_As I bleed my heart out to show_

_And I won't let go_

"Nel?" He muttered.

She hummed, leaning her head against his chest, "Mm?"

_Thoughts read unspoken_

_Forever and now_

_Pieces of memories_

_Fall to the ground_

_I know what I did and how so_

_I won't let this go_

_Cause it's true_

_I am nothing without you_

He was about to tell her how he felt, all through the year. But he didn't know how to word it, he just paused, taking in everything that had happened today.

_On the streets, where I walked alone_

_With nowhere to go_

_I've come to an end_

_I want you to know_

_With everything, I won't let this go_

_These words are my heart and soul_

_And I'll hold on to this moment you know_

_As I bleed my heart out to show_

_And I won't let go_

"Nel, remember how I said that there are a ton of guys who would love to be with you?"

She gazed up at him, "Yeah?"

"Well, they all love you for your appearance." He pointed at her ample cleavage.

"Oh..." She looked down again, feeling awkward.

_In front of you're eyes_

_It falls from the skies_

_When you don't know what you're looking to find_

_In front of you're eyes_

_It falls from the skies_

_When you just never know what you will find_

"Wait, I wasn't done" he pulled up Nel's face by her cute chin, "I wanted to tell you that I've always thought that you were beautiful. Ever since I met you... you've intrigued me. You were always so cheerful, so happy, so bubbly, and you never changed yourself because you felt out of place."

Nel stared at him wide-eyed.

"Today, when you were facing Nnoitora, I was so afraid that you would change yourself, but I'm glad you didn't. Because if you did... you wouldn't be you anymore..."

_(What you will find)_

_(What you will find)_

_(What you will find)_

_(What you will find)_

_I don't want this moment_

_To ever end_

_Where every thing's nothing, without you_

* * *

**New Years Party- New Year's Eve 11:59 pm: **

"Grimmjow..." She started, but he brought up a finger to her mouth.

"Nel, I'm really glad that whatever happened today happened. Because now, I can tell you what I've wanted to for a while now..." he trailed.

_I want you to know_

_With everything, I won't let this go_

_These words are my heart and soul_

_And I'll hold on to this moment you know_

_As I bleed my heart out to show_

_And I won't let go_

"I love you..."

_I want you to know_

"You mean the world to me Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck..."

Some random dude from the house started to count down, "Five! Four! Three...!"

Grimmjow leaned in, and so did Nel.

_With everything, I won't let this go_

_These words are my heart and soul_

_And I'll hold on to this moment you know_

_As I bleed my heart out to show_

_And I won't let go_

"Two!"

They kissed. It was innocent, but sweet.

"One!"

And the cheer of "Happy New Year" rang throughout the house.

"Happy New Year, Nel" Grimmjow smiled.

She blushed, and replied "Happy New year..." and kissed him once more.

* * *

Happy New Year! Sorry I've been inactive, my parents hate the fact that I write, and I haven't really gotten to write much, so here it is! Hope you liked it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song "With Me" by Sum41 (Thanks to SmOrOnPwNs for the recommendation)

Do review!


End file.
